elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Reparation
The League of Reparation was a secretive terrorist organization dedicated to avenging the victims of the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm (INRA) by assassinating the descendants of INRA personnel. The existence of the League was first brought to light following the murder of Imperial Senator Nestor Cartesius in April of 3304,GalNet: Covert Organisation Discovered after which the organisation brazenly escalated its activities. Following several weeks of investigation by a tri-superpower taskforce assembled from members of Alliance Interpol, the Federal Intelligence Agency, and the Imperial Internal Security Service, the League's founder and chief coordinator, Riri McAllister, was apprehended. The League itself was declared dismantled on July 27, 3304.GalNet: League of Reparation Eliminated History Formation According to Riri McAllister, the League of Reparation's original architect and chief coordinator under the codename "Nexus", she began building the League only a few years before its existence became publicly known. McAllister believed that she was a direct descendant of Commander John Jameson, and that it was her duty to avenge his death at the hands of the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm. She began recruiting misguided obsessives and mercenaries to her cause, and then targeted the descendants of INRA members, initially focusing on individuals to whom they could gain easy access. Dozens of people were murdered during this period, and authorities presumably never made a connection between any of them. The League shifted to targeting high-profile individuals and leaving the message "For Jameson" at the scene of the crime after CMDR Jameson's crashed ship was discovered on November 25, 3303. Exposure and initial investigation The League was first exposed on May 4, 3304, following the assassination of Imperial Senator Nestor Cartesius. The Senator had been found dead in his home on Capitol on April 20, along with a note reading "For Jameson". Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service was placed in charge of the investigation.GalNet: Imperial Senator Murdered The IISS eventually turned its focus to an unidentified former member of the Imperial Guard, who was believed to have murdered Senator Cartesius with a nerve toxin. The assassin was tracked to her hideout, where she resisted arrest and was killed in the ensuing exchange of gunfire. Examination of the assassin's communication equipment revealed that she had been hired by the League of Reparation. Captain Seutonia announced that the IISS would begin pursuing the League to prevent more murders from being carried out, and confirmed that her investigation was coordinating with the Federation and the Alliance. Continued killings On May 16, 3304, Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan of the Alliance's Council of Admirals was killed when his ship was destroyed en route to Lave; the League claimed responsibility, transmitting the message "We do not forget the crimes of the INRA. We do not forgive those who carry their guilt. For Jameson" to news feeds across the galaxy. Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride of the tri-superpower taskforce assigned to subdue the League confirmed that Buchanan was a descendant of a senior INRA commander and condemned his assassination as an act of terrorism. She further suggested that the League's assassins were being aided by sympathizers in positions of influence.GalNet: Alliance Admiral Murdered By League of Reparation On May 23, 3304, the League of Reparation claimed three more victims in Federation space. Ezra Lux-Kumar, a wealthy entrepreneur, was found dead in his home on Biggs Colony, Altair from a dose of the same lethal nerve toxin used in the murder of Senator Cartesius. Meanwhile, the Pilots Federation confirmed that two of its pilots were killed in Rhea and Delta Pavonis after their ships were attacked; "FOR JAMESON" had been laser-branded on the ships' hulls. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez of the Federal Intelligence Agency stated that these attacks confirmed that the League was well-organized and widespread. The victims' families were transported to secure locations for their protection, while the tri-power taskforce consulted genealogy databases to identify potential targets before they could be attacked.GalNet: Federal Citizens Assassinated by the League of Reparation On June 1, 3304, the League destroyed five independent ships, killing all crewmembers. Three ships were attacked in Alliance-controlled systems, one in a Federation system, and one in an Empire system. "FOR JAMESON" had once again been etched on hull fragments at each site. Captain Seutonia announced that the tri-power investigative taskforce would treat the incidents as terrorist attacks. In addition, Seutonia reported that the taskforce had determined that the League's agents received their orders over a highly-encrypted comms channel from a source using the codename "Nexus", but the identity of "Nexus", whether individual, group, or faction, remained unknown.GalNet: Ships Destroyed by the League of Reparation On June 7, an unemployed construction worker named Luca Hem was found dead in an antique Cobra MkIII that had been propelled into the Aeternitas A Belt and crashed into an asteroid. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez confirmed that Luca Hem, a resident of Houtman City, Aeternitas, was a descendant of INRA Programme Coordinator Amaro Hem, and the murder was a staged recreation of the circumstances of the death of CMDR John Jameson. The League of Reparation was assumed to be involved. Luca Hem's wife and children were taken to a secure location for their protection, along with nine other families related to Amaro Hem. Agent Ramirez concluded that the League was using theatrical tactics to maximize its media exposure.GalNet: INRA Descendant Murdered Speculated cold case links On June 14, independent reporter Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse theorized that the League of Reparation was much older than previously assumed, and that Senator Cartesius was not its first victim. Lafosse researched unsolved murders, finding a dozen cases in Federation space alone where the victim was killed by a nerve toxin, and verifying that four of them were descendants of INRA personnel. The murders occurred between one and five years before Cartesius's assassination. Lafosse further speculated that the League could be responsible for a number of the countless unexplained shipwrecks adrift throughout the galaxy given their penchant for attacks on ships carrying an INRA descendant. Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride of Alliance Interpol responded to Lafosse's assertions on behalf of the investigating taskforce, explaining that the cold cases could not be conclusively linked to the League, and insisting that investigators are pursuing more concrete leads and are optimistic that a breakthrough is imminent.GalNet: League of Reparation Implicated in Historic Deaths On June 15, Engineer Lori Jameson, the great-granddaughter of CMDR John Jameson, publicly condemned the League's actions and issued a plea to Nexus to cease the attacks. Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez confirmed that Lori was cooperating with the united taskforce's investigation.GalNet: Lori Jameson Denounces Terrorist Organisation Breakthrough and retaliation On June 20, Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride announced that a number of the League's agents had been apprehended. The agents had been lured to the home of Dinah Law, a descendant of INRA member Trystan Law, and captured by investigators before they could carry out the assassination. The captives were then taken to a secure Alliance Interpol facility for interrogation. Kilbride confirmed that the united taskforce's current goal was to ascertain the identity of Nexus, and that preliminary questioning of the agents had already yielded significant new facts.GalNet: League of Reparation Agents Apprehended On June 27, Chief Inspector Kilbride and four other Alliance Interpol agents were killed in the city of New Rossyth on Turner's World, Alioth by the League. In the course of an Interpol raid on an abandoned foundry complex thought to be the base of operations for a League cell, the building was demolished with concealed explosives, a deadly trap that also injured seven. Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez issued a rare joint statement on behalf of their respective organizations, condemning the attack and mourning Kilbride's loss. Alliance Interpol assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt to the tri-superpower taskforce as Kilbride's replacement. Deputy Inspector Klatt herself was unavailable for comment.GalNet: Alliance Inspector Killed by the League of Reparation Closing in On July 5, 3304, Captain Niamh Seutonia announced that she and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez had conducted a series of successful raids against League of Reparation ships and outposts across Imperial and Federal space in recent days. Dozens of League members were arrested or eliminated, and several INRA descendants were protected from murder attempts. While Seutonia believed that the League had been dealt a fatal blow, she noted that the taskforce was continuing to investigate the identities of the League's patrons and Nexus. Following the announcement, Milo Vesper of The Alliance Tribune published an editorial demanding answers about the lack of similar taskforce raids in Alliance space in the wake of Chief Inspector Kilbride's death. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt continued to be unavailable for comment.GalNet: Major Victories against the League of Reparation On July 12, Captain Seutonia and Senior Agent Ramirez arrested Admiral George Varma of the Council of Admirals during a meeting of admiralty staff at Donaldson in Alioth and transported him to a secure facility. Seutonia later confirmed that Admiral Varma was almost certainly Nexus, and had been caught secretly redirecting cargo shipments from the Alliance Defence Force to terrorist cells. The act of Imperial and Federal agents apprehending an Alliance official caused diplomatic ripples, with Alliance Assembly Council Member Jed Trager protesting the arrest as an abduction and egregious transgression against the Alliance. The Council of Admirals called for an independent inquiry into the charges against Varma, while Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon issued a statement conceding that the evidence of Varma's crimes was substantial and affirming his support for the judgment of the Alliance's representative on the united taskforce, Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt. Deputy Inspector Klatt was once more unavailable for comment.GalNet: Alliance Admiral Detained The end of the League In an unexpected twist, Deputy Inspector Klatt finally broke her silence on July 18, announcing the exoneration of Admiral Varma and the arrest of the real Nexus, Rear Admiral Riri McAllister. Klatt revealed that the late Chief Inspector Kilbride had concluded that the assassination of Fleet Admiral Buchanan could only have been arranged by a senior figure in the Alliance Defence Force. Klatt continued Kilbride's line of investigation after her death, and information decrypted from the League's comms network had since confirmed Kilbride's suspicions and unmasked the true mastermind of the League, McAllister, who had also framed Varma. Klatt went to state that the decrypted data had also identified the locations of two major League enclaves which the taskforce was preparing to eradicate. Council Member Jed Trager expressed his gratitude for Klatt and Kilbride's work, and was optimistic that the League's reign of terror had come to an end.GalNet: Identity of Nexus Confirmed On July 19, Captain Niamh Seutonia announced an elimination campaign against League strongholds in the Zibal system in Federal space, and the Ienpalang system in Imperial space. Seutonia stated, "We are determined to eliminate these terrorists before they can wreak any more havoc, but fully expect tough resistance. Therefore we ask the galactic community to provide support in wiping out these dangerous extremists."GalNet: Hunt the League of Reparation The campaign concluded in success on July 26, with Captain Seutonia stating, "The League of Reparation put up a good fight, just what we've come to expect from these fanatics, but we prevailed in the end. With the aid of the galactic community, we have now taken a bold step in eradicating this terrorist organisation once and for all."GalNet: League of Reparation Hunt Concludes The League of Reparation was officially confirmed to be dismantled by Captain Niamh Seutonia on July 27, 3304. Seutonia confirmed that decryption of the League's comms network had allowed the capture or elimination of every member of the organisation, and the galactic community had destroyed the League's main strongholds in Federal and Imperial space. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt revealed that Riri McAllister had been surprisingly cooperative during questioning, voluntarily revealing when, how, and why she had established the League. Klatt noted that McAllister's claims that she was a direct descendant of Commander John Jameson could not be verified as she was registered as an orphan of unknown lineage, and asserted that her beliefs were either a long-held delusion or a product of a psychological disorder. Alliance Interpol later announced that McAllister would soon face trial for multiple terrorism-related charges. Loose ends Riri McAllister's trial began on August 2, 3304 at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner's World, Alioth. During court proceedings, McAllister was shot by a laser weapon fired from the visitors' gallery; she survived, but was hospitalized. The assailant was identified as Polly Cartesius, daughter of the murdered Senator Nestor Cartesius. She had entered Alliance space under a false identity and used a concealed laser firearm that had been specifically designed to avoid security scanners in order to kill McAllister and avenge her father. Cartesius did not resist arrest, and was promptly taken into IISS custody by Captain Niamh Seutonia and then extradited to Capitol to be tried for attempted murder. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt stated that McAllister's trial would resume at a later date, assuming she recovers.GalNet: Riri McAllister Shot The medical ship transporting Riri McAllister to an advanced medical facility for further treatment vanished on August 10. According to Deputy Inspector Klatt, only debris was found at the medical ship's last known location, suggesting the ship was destroyed or hijacked, and the crew was assumed dead. Klatt speculated that the ship had been been targeted by someone else seeking vengeance against McAllister, a person with League connections who wanted to silence McAllister before she revealed further information, or by surviving League members who wanted to rescue McAllister. Whatever the case, McAllister was officially listed as missing rather than dead. As the League of Reparation had been pacified, the tri-superpower investigation taskforce was disbanded and its members returned to their respective agencies.GalNet: The Death of Nexus? References Category:Lore Category:Organizations